The following relates generally to wireless communication using a shared frequency band, and more specifically to enhanced discontinuous reception (DRX) design for a contention based shared frequency band.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
Some wireless systems may operate in shared or unlicensed spectrum where medium access is determined according to contention-based procedures. In some cases, a transmitting device must determine if it can access a channel on a shared spectrum to transmit a downlink transmission that may include a page to a receiving device. In some cases, if the transmitting device cannot access the channel during a set period when the receiving device is awake, the receiving device may go to sleep until a subsequent interval or subsequent set of opportunities and the transmitting device will not be able to deliver the page to the receiving device during the current interval or set of opportunities. A lack of transmission scheduling may complicate communications between devices because there may be imperfect information about whether one device has data queued up for transmission to another device. Current systems rely on techniques that require longer idle time and increased power consumption, which diminishes performance.